Oral Fun
by Whalefox
Summary: OiSuga. Literally just them 69ing each other. I am not going to even act as though this one has a plot. If you're 18 and want to read about these two cramming themselves into the other's mouth, this fic is for you. And yes, it was a request.


**Disclaimer: No more joke ideas, you know who owns it.**

 **A.N.: A request for OiSuga**

 **Oral Fun**

Oikawa can honestly say he never expected Mr. Refreshing to be so forceful, especially in regards to the current situation. He gagged for the uptenth time as the silverhaired setter continued to pleasure himself using Oikawa's mouth. Even using his hand as a buffer didn't stop the other setter from going at it with everything he had to get as deep into the brown-haired male's mouth.

After a few minutes, Okawa shoved Suga off of him, he didn't want to continue having his mouth be treated like fleshlight by the other setter. Oikawa stood up and pushed Suga onto the couch that he himself had been sitting just seconds earlier. He sat down next to Suga and began to kiss him, reaching up to the other's chin and pulling down on it to open his mouth for access for his tongue to meet Suga's.

As their tongues continued to dance amongst themselves, Suga reached down and grabbed both of their erections in the same hand and started thrusting. After a brief pause, Oikawa began thrusting into the other setter's hand at the same speed.

They continued thrusting for a few seconds before Suga pushed Oikawa off of him and down onto his back. He stood up and and leaned over Oikawa, "Ready?"

Oikawa nodded, "Yup~"

Suga lowered himself into Oikawa's mouth as he took the other into his mouth. They began to suck eachother off, Oikawa using one hand to prevent Sugawara from repeating what he did earlier, Suga bobbing up and down like a champ. Oikawa smirked realizing that he had an advantage to the other one.

Using his free hand, he began to rub along the other's taint, paying special attention to the area right before his hole. After a bit of rubbing, Oikawa stuck his middle finger into the other's hole fishing for his prostate.

Suga felt the intrusion, but didn't care that the other had done it, it strangely felt good for some reason. He continued sucking off Oikawa and handling his balls with his soft fingers until he felt Oikawa hit a certain spot.

Oikawa gagged as Suga slammed down hard against his hand and mouth, causing him to lose his grip on the other's pelvic bone and having the silver-haired male's tip slam up against the back of his throat. Oikawa gagged as he tried to get the other to remove his dick, but to no avail, Suga was persistent.

In just a few seconds after Oikawa reached his spot and his cock invaded as much of Oikawa's mouth as humanely possible, Suga felt himself lose control as he cam hard and deep into the other's mouth. Once emptied he felt himself relax as he continued to take Oikawa into his mouth.

He had felt the boy relax after cumming and saw a chance. He pushed up hard, causing Suga to let go of his cock and get his out of Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa grabbed the other male's face and gathered all the cum he had managed to prevent from going down his throat into the front of his mouth and spat it on the other male.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Now finish the job."

Suga was upset that he didn't get to cum to that angry face Oikawa made, but he did have a job to finish. He go off of Oikawa and pushed the rival setter back onto the couch and settled in between his legs, alternating between licking his shaft and taking turns at sucking on his balls.

"Just take it all in."

Suga heard the other setter moan a command and began to massage his balls with his free hand as he continued to rub the other's erection and wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck him off.

Oikawa gave him a few minutes until he reached his hand behind the other's head, he did deserve some payback after all, and slammed the other one's head down, causing him to take Oikawa in all his entirety, causing him to gag.

Oikawa heeded no mind to the other's gagging as he continued to thrust into the other's mouth with reckless abandon until he came hard into the his mouth. Oikawa held Suga's head in place, until fully emptied.

"Now, swallow."

Sugawara looked up at the other male with a questioning look that quickly disappeared when he saw the seriousness of the other's expression. He swallowed, but quickly hopped onto Oikawa's lap and kissed him hard and deep.

"So, how did you like that Oikawa?"


End file.
